Enchanted Science Fair
"Enchanted Science Fair" is an upcoming episode of Sofia the First, that will air on May 30th 2014. Synopsis The fairies announce that it is time for the Royal Prep Science Fair where the students will be paired up into teams and create some enchanted science projects. The one who creates the best project will be rewarded with the Science Fair trophy. After Sofia, James, Amber, Khalid, Desmond and Vivian have been paired into teams they get together at the castle to start work on their projects. When Roland tells his kids how much he enjoyed the enchanted science fair and how he wanted to win the trophy, Sofia, Amber and James both want to make their father proud by winning the trophy which will start to lead to trouble between each other. Amber and Desmond decide to make lighting in a bottle, Vivian and Khalid decided on making a glowing glaze and Sofia and James decide on making forever bubbles. With everyone clear on what they want to do they go to Cedric for some magical ingredients. The three teams are off to a good start but after Amber over use some of the ingredients, the lighting in the bottle bursts out destroying all their projects with lighting. They go back to Cedric for more ingredients however they are missing one and that is Hocus Krocus, a very rare magical flower that grows at the top of Mistbow Mountain. Cedric tells them where to find it and would be enough for one of their projects; however he deliberately forgets to warn them about the ogres. It soon becomes a race between the three teams as they try to get to the Hocus Krocus first but it also starts to make each other mean. Sofia tries to stop everyone but their selfish desires to win the trophy ends up having them lose the Hocus Krocus. They quietly return the castle looking for other projects that don’t include Hocus Krocus. Sofia suggests they could create a floating model of the Solar System and if they all work together they can accomplish it. However nobody doesn’t feel like working together but through a song, Sofia encourages her friends to forgive one another and work together. With both teams combined they successful create a model of the Solar System just in time for the Enchanted Science Fair and even though they don’t win, King Roland is still proud of what they were able to accomplish. Songs *Friendship Is The Formula Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Joshua Carlon as Prince Desmond *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian *Zach Callison as Prince James *Khamani Griffin as Prince Khalid *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Barbara Dirickson as Flora *Russi Taylor as Fauna *Tress MacNeille as Merryweather Trivia *This will be the second time Vivian and Desmond play a more active role in a episode and the first time together. *This will be the third episode where Amber's hair gets messed up. *This is the third time Cedric does not mention the amulet or tries to steal it. First was in "Tea for Too Many" and the second was in "Two Princesses and a Baby". Screenshots Enchanted-Science-Fair-2.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-4.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-5.png 未命名6954.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-6.png 未命名6955.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-7.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-8.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-10.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-11.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-12.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-13.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-15.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-16.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-18.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-19.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-20.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-21.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-22.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-23.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-26.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-27.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-29.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-30.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-31.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-32.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-33.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-34.png Sofia the First S02E06-1.JPG Enchanted-Science-Fair-35.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-37.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-38.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-39.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-40.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-41.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-42.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-43.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-44.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-45.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-50.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-51.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-52.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-53.png The Enchanted Science Fair.jpg Enchanted-Science-Fair-54.png Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television episodes